Episode 1272
} Ernie purchases a straw hat for Bert, and asks Cookie Monster which box the hat will go in. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | C is for Cowboy |- | | align=center | Film | Some kids watch as a tree surgeon does his job. |- | | align=center | Insert | Luis is feeling glum, Susan is feeling a bit tired, and Bob is feeling terrific. However, Bob informs the others that they'll all feel worse in a moment, because he sees Harvey Kneeslapper coming by. Harvey wants to tell them a great joke, but they aren't in the mood for jokes, which Harvey says is the best time for jokes, as he sings "Tell a Joke", a song about telling jokes. During the song he tells a number of jokes, which make the others leave, one by one, before the song is finished. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A cowboy sings about "Feelings That Are Real." |- | | align=center | Muppets | Roosevelt Franklin says his ABCs. |- | | align=center | Animation | A set of blocks reveal a square, a triangle, and a circle. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Donnie Budd counts six snails, six ships, and six whales. Artist: Bud Luckey |- | | align=center | Film | Footage of a rattlesnake |- | | align=center | SCENE 3 | Mr. Hooper attempts to learn Spanish for his GED. As he practices saying, "I'd like a big glass of cold water", some kids bring him one glass after another. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | The O falls off a man's grocery store sign; he tries replacing it with a donut, then a pizza, neither of which work. Finally, the sign man paints it on. |- | | align=center | Muppets | Alphabet Chat: O Mr. Chatterly tries to deliver a lecture about the letter O, but is distracted by several things that don't begin with O, like a rabbit walking with a cow. The Anything Muppet producers decide to cancel the show and take down the set. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A song about a rolling O Animation by John and Faith Hubley |- | | align=center | Film | Joe Raposo: Wet & Dry (Falls in pool; kid VO's) |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A boy imagines that if the clouds were cows, it would rain milk. |- | | align=center | Celebrity | The Canadian Brass play "Ode to Joy." |- | | align=center | Cartoon | The Sesame Street Vaudeville Theater presents "Near and Far," two performers, one of which is always near and the other is far. When the two switch places so "Far" can be more recognized, the act becomes "Wet and Dry" and "Far" gets doused with water. |- | | align=center | SCENE 4 | Mr. Hooper tells Maria some of the new things he's learned how to say in Spanish, such as "Where's the mailbox?" As some kids bring him a mailbox, Snuffy announces the sponsors. |- | | align=center | CLOSING SIGNS | Luis holds up the Sesame Street sign, while Bert and Ernie hold up the CTW sign at the end. |} __NOWYSIWYG__ 1272 1272